Momentum
by Madame Batolli
Summary: Ten drabbles exploring different perspectives of Xiaoyu and Jin's relationship.


A/N: This is just a little fanfic meme I did to try and get into the writing frame of mind, but I enjoyed it so much I actually finished the whole thing off instead of stopping halfway through. Rules were as follows:

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.__  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

I added a fifth rule, which was to quote the lyric that inspired the drabble most of all. So, here are ten Xiao/Jin drabbles. I labeled which tournament they're based during, and two of them are based during my fics 'Monochrome' and 'Never Ever', but you don't need to have read them to understand what's going on in the drabble so no worries. Each of them are exactly 100 words, (I'm kinda proud that I actually managed to keep to 100 words only) but of course I cheated as far as the time limit and lingering stuff went. And I'm saying nothing about my music tastes. I'll listen to anything!

* * *

**MOMENTUM**

* * *

1: Parachute - Cheryl Cole // _Tekken 5_

_Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you._

No one would take it seriously if he told them anyway. All they saw were opposites and a onesided interest - him alone, her trailing behind unnoticed. Hair always in little-girl pigtails, following him around, trying to make him smile. He would always respond politely, though it appeared he was merely tolerating someone who was, in truth, nothing but an annoyance to him. But it wasn't like that. It never had been. He needed her, and he would selfishly encourage her to follow him if it meant he could just hold onto being Jin Kazama for a little while longer.

* * *

2: Don't Panic - Coldplay // _Post-Tekken 6_

_Bones, sinking like stones, all that we've fought for..._

She couldn't save him. His eyes had held hers for a few moments before he left her lying in the grass and grit at the roadside, the coppery tang of blood on her tongue. There'd been no glimmer of the boy who'd once offered her gentle smiles and tolerated her trivial complaints about maths, and having to get up early, and homework. But the world hadn't ended, so somebody must have been able to do what she couldn't. The cherry trees were in full bloom, the sun shining as she made her way to school, still breathing. Wasn't that enough?

* * *

3: I Quit - Hepburn // _Tekken 4_

_I quit, 'cause loving you's a job I don't need. _

Seeing you used to be enough. I used to think that you showing up meant that you were thinking of me, that you cared as much as I did. Even though you won't explain just what it is you're going through and why you've changed, I've always been patient, haven't I? I always believed that you trusted me, needed to be with me, that one day you'd tell me everything. I'm starting to realise it's not going to happen. So stop it. It's not enough. Just showing up every now and again isn't_ enough_, Jin. I don't know you anymore.

* * *

4: Money Honey - Lady GaGa // _AU_

_You know I appreciate the finer things, but it's not what makes me happiest, baby._

She holds her hair out of the way while he fastens the delicate pendant around her neck. The only light in the room comes from the softly burning candles, the two champagne glasses on the dressing table glistening in the glow.

"It's gorgeous..." Xiaoyu breathes as she gazes at the mirror. She lets go of her hair, and Jin brushes it out of the way, kissing the back of her neck and making her shiver.

"It looks good on you." She feels his hand stroke her shoulder, closes her eyes. "I don't think you need anything else on right now."

* * *

5: Crash & Burn - Nadia Ali // _Tekken 4_

_We were so young and all that we wanted was more..._

This can't last. Both of us know that, but even so, we're here again, we're together. His arms feel just right when they're around me, his mouth feels just right when it's on mine or when it's _right there_, his hand feels just right when he threads his fingers through my hair and groans my name and I know that I'm doing it _just right_. But it can't last. He's living with a curse, I'm helpless to do anything about it, and I will always be Ling Xiaoyu, but we both know that one day he won't be Jin anymore.

* * *

6: Use Somebody - Kings of Leon // _Tekken 3 (Monochrome)_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak..._

Today was supposed to be another typical day, only made different by the fact that he was starting a year of study at Mishima Polytech at his grandfather's request. Then a warm spring breeze swept into his life. Chinese, small build, obviously clumsy, bright smile. Throughout their first conversation, he was inwardly struggling against the disconcerting feeling that this was somehow fate. No, he didn't believe in fate. Forget that. The feeling continued to nag, though, and her entire being seemed to glow with vitality as she spoke to him. He was so overwhelmed that he didn't catch her name.

* * *

7: Haunted - Kelly Clarkson // _Tekken 5_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me._

The memories stubbornly refuse to come to the forefront, just like always. He thinks he saw Xiaoyu, though. Slowly, he begins to sort through bits and pieces, things like her face, her eyes, the warmth... But something's not right. It's not just warmth, it's the searing heat of a fire. She's not looking at him. She's gazing at something over his shoulder maybe, unblinking. And there's the taste of blood when he kisses her, the way she doesn't respond. _No. No more_. He shakes his head, ignoring the insistent whisper that he did something terrible that he can't quite remember.

* * *

8: Something - Shakira // _AU_

_I will always love you, baby... childishly._

"Xiao, what...?"

His question is cut off by her mouth pressing against his, hands pushing at his chest, backing him against the wall. It's not an unwelcome gesture at all, but he's too shocked to respond, just stands there as she kisses him. She tastes artificially sweet; he remembers watching her putting on lip balm before she strode over.

"I'm fed up of waiting!" Xiaoyu says, letting him go. "Stop staring and just ask me out already!"

"...Uh... do you... wanna go out sometime?" Jin mumbles after a long moment, blushing faintly.

She smiles.

"Hmm... _maybe_. I'll think about it..."

* * *

9: All You Wanted - Michelle Branch // _Tekken 4 (Never Ever)_

_If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here._

"We'll go somewhere together, okay?"

She's stroking his hair while he rests his head in her lap, a small smile playing on his lips at her words. He doesn't reply, just closes his eyes and dreams with her. There's nothing but the soothing sound of rain outside and her soft breathing, and he can almost imagine the sound of his own heartbeat, always a little faster when he's with her.

"Everything's gonna work out fine."

She's wrong, of course, but he listens to her all the same, imagining how much easier things would be for them if she was right.

* * *

10: Paparazzi - Lady GaGa // _Tekken 6_

_I'm you biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me._

_"How much do you _really_ know about him?" _

Her phone was ringing again, but as soon as she saw who it was, she rejected the call. If Miharu expected her to answer and try and talk this through, she was wrong.

_"I just think you should let this go, Xiao."_

That had been _completely_ out of line.

"She should know better than anyone else that I'm the only one who can help Jin!"

No, not help, _save. _No matter what anyone said, she wasn't going to give up. She was going to save him, and they'd live happily ever after.


End file.
